Blackmail
by rikumi
Summary: SasuHina Fic ]


**Blackmail**

A SasuHina humor/romance fanfiction.

AN- I know, I know, sucky summary. Don't blame me!! Blame my cousin's influence!!

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

Disclaimer: Damn, I WISH I owned Naruto. cough Especially Sasuke. But I don't.

Chapter One: It Begins

Hinata was standing outside looking around suspiciously to make sure nobody she knew was present. Satisfied that no one was there, she pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, lit a cigarette, placed it between her delicate

ivory fingers and took a drag. She was blissfully unaware that Sasuke was walking down the path towards her. Sasuke didn't quite notice her either. At least he didn't notice until he bumped into her, sending them both crashing down to the ground. She recoiled desperately trying to hide her cigarette, promptly turning a rather unusual shade of red.

"Sa…Uch….I….uh… C…could you p…please get off me?" He simply looked down to see what position that they were in. Sasuke promptly turned as red as Gaara's hair, hurriedly getting up. After a few awkward moments, he suddenly asked her the dreaded question she knew was bound to come up.

"…What are you doing out here this late…." Her ivory skin once again was tainted with red. That one question (or in Sasuke's case, statement) brutally butchered the control that Hinata was keeping over her inner, less nervous self.

"Ah..I…It…GAHHH!!!! I WAS SMOKING OKAY!? NO NEED TO BE SO NOSEY!!!" The hand holding the cigarette was brandished into Sasuke's face. She quickly added, "AND THERE'S NO NEED TO TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS EITHER!!" Hinata tossed the cigarette onto the ground, grinding it with the heel of her sandaled foot, whirling back towards Konoha. Sasuke stood there with an expression of absolute shock on his face. 'I never knew Hinata was so loud…'

Sasuke grabbed her wrist as she tried to make her way past him.

"…Not so fast… What will you do for me in return for my silence?" She glared at him. 'WHAT?! IS HE BECOMING A PERVERT?!'

"Nothing! Now let me go!" He simply smirked.

"Well, then I guess Neji would love to find out why you've been so listless lately…"

She twitched.

"FINE! WHAT DO YOU WANT!!" Sasuke simply stood there with a finger to his lip with a thoughtful look on his face.

"…Now that depends…Hmm…I know. You can be my slave until I release you from my control." '…Ha-ha now that's a good one Sasuke, like you would ever let her go…'(that was inner Sasuke by the way ))

Hinata twitched once more.

"WHAT?!" Sasuke smirked.

"You heard me. You are my slave until I release you. Now start by carrying these bags back to my apartment." She glared at him. '…That lousy jerk!! Ow! What the heck is in these bags?! Rocks?!'

"…Fine…"

WHEN THEY REACHED THE APARTMENT

Hinata was inside the small apartment's kitchen arranging the food that was in the bags in the cupboard. She had been surprised to find the apartment clean. Hinata had always thought that the stoic Sasuke-Sama was as messy a liver as Naruto. But no, he happened to be a neat freak. She dropped a pack of instant ramen accidentally and bent over to pick it up, totally unaware of the young Uchiha behind her, taking a rather long look at the neatly stocked cupboards. (AN- ha-ha, you though he was checking her out!)

"…You did a good job…" came the quiet compliment. She jumped. Hinata had assumed he'd gone off to take a shower, though judging by his wet hair he had already finished.

"…Tha…Thank you…." Then, looking hopeful, "Does that mean I get released!?" Sasuke stifled a grin.

"…Haha. You're funny Hyugaa. By the way, looks like a storm is here. You'll have to stay in the guestroom… Wouldn't want my slave to catch a cold now would we?"

Hinata almost died of shock. 'DID HE JUST CRACK A JOKE?! BUT PEOPLE LIKE HIM…ARE NOT… . '

"…O…Okay… But I am not troubling you in any way?" Sasuke eyed her like she was mental.

"I just suggested you stay. And don't apologize all the time. It reminds me of Sakura." Sasuke shuddered at the mental image of the crazed, pink-haired, huge forehead freak. He had been lucky enough that she had gotten an A-rank mission after they all became Jounins, leaving him totally alone. He could still hear her annoying, whining voice. 'DON'T FORGET ME SASUKAYYYYYYYYYY!!!' As if he could. She practically stalked him! Hinata's voice interrupted his train of thought.

"…Ye…Yes Sasuke-Sama…." She bowed to him and ran into the guest bedroom, which was connected to his room by the bathroom. She went into the bathroom to take a bath and…well…forgot which door led to her room. Hinata picked a door at random and walked through it…Coming face-to-face with a boxer-clad Sasuke. She stared for a moment then covered her eyes screaming bloodly murder while hoping he didn't notice her gaze before. Unluckily for her, he did and was inwardly smirking.

"I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING! BYE!!!!" Sasuke once more easily caught her wrist as she tried to escape from the room. He smirked.

"Did you now. What, am I so ugly it blinds you?"

"YES!! NOW LET ME GOOOOOOO!!!"

A FEW SECONDS LATER

"OWWWWWWWW!!!! SHE BIT ME!!!"

AN—SO?! HOW WAS IT?!? I know, I know, 'tis short. 'Twas very very short. DON'T KILL ME!!!

Oh by the way. Same applies to this story; if I spelled anything wrong, grammatical errors, and anything else, please tell me. Thanks!


End file.
